Ce que vous ne savez pas
by L'Eminence Grise
Summary: /Attention risque de SPOIL si vous n'avez pas vu/joué à tout les jeux Layton\\ Suite d'histoires indépendantes sur les divers personnages. Comment aurait été la relation de Layton avec son frère ? Comment la famille Bronev se serait comporter si elle avait été "normale" ? Pleins de petites question auxquels je me ferais une joie de répondre !
1. Les bouclettes

_Après la mésaventure que leur avais causé la découverte de la momie vivante , ou plus connue sous le nom de Gaïa. Les chemins de Descoles et de Layton , étaient partis pour ne plus jamais se croiser... Et pourtant des choses anodines , et des remarques insignifiantes allaient les réunir ._

* * *

><p>Descole s'était invité dans le bureau de Layton , il salua son frère , s'installa sur le canapé croisa les jambes et prit la tasse de thé qui trainait sur la table.<p>

« -Et donc , comme Monsieur Descole , s'ennuyait dans son Bostonius … Tu es venus me rendre une visite... »

« -Malheureusement , oui , que veut tu ? Le génie que je suis peut connaître l'ennuie de temps à autre. »

Layton soupira et s'installa sur le canapé au côté de son frère. Il le fixa quelques instants , c'est quand même fou , il se ressemblait tellement. Enfin si on enlevait son masque de carnaval... Et ses cheveux bouclés aussi , avec les yeux en complément . En fait ils se ressemblaient sans se ressembler , c'était assez étrange à vrai dire. Tandis que Descole avais hérité des yeux de son père et des cheveux plus ou moins bouclés de sa mère , Layton , lui avait hérité des yeux de Rachel et de ses joues rebondies.

«-Bon... Qu'est ce que tu as à me fixer ? »

« -Rien , je me disais que l'on se ressemblait mais sans se ressembler réellement. »

« -...Peut être. »

Descole n'avait pas protesté , il se contenta de finir le thé à moitié tiède.

« -Hors mis t'es bouclettes évidemment. »

Celui ci recracha aussitôt le thé avalé plus tôt.

« -Comment ça ?! Pourquoi tu parles soudainement de mes cheveux **légèrement** (et il insiste sur le « légèrement ») bouclés ?! »

« - Oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! » S'excusa Layton.

« - Et puis pourquoi ce « hors mis » ? Mes cheveux sont très bien ! »

Ayé , Descole c'était énervé « la patience est une vertue » qu'il disait , apparemment pas pour ce genre de chose.

« - … Tu es complexé ? » Tenta Layton.

Descole devint rouge (de honte ou de gène , ça on ne le sait pas.) , le professeur Layton avait encore frappé. Hershel avait découvert un point sensible.

« - Alors , tu es vraiment complexé par tes cheveux..Toi , le scientifiques de génie auto-proclamé. »

« - Je ne suis en aucun cas complexé , mes cheveux sont originaux , c'est aussi simple que cela. »

Mouais , c'est qu'il tentait de ce rattraper notre petit Descole. Layton commença à rire de sarcasme , ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Peut être parce qu'il aimait bien ennuyer son grand-frère ? C'était naturel , on peut bien le comprendre.

«-Alors pourquoi tu portes au chapeau si tu n'es pas aussi complexé que tu le prétends ? »

« -Mais tu peut être d'une stupidité inouïe , toi parfois ! Même cette buse de Lukes aurait deveniné qui je suis avec de tels cheveux ! »

« -Alors tu reconnais que tes cheveux sont loufoques ! »

Layton afficha un sourire de triomphe. Enfin pendant une courte duré , parce que quelques secondes plus tard , Descole avait rameuté toute sa collection de robots et autres engins. En plus d'être complexé , il est susceptile. Alala , les conflits familiaux ! Enfin on sait tous comment tout ça va se finir , en un duel de tuyau /épée.

Mais pendant cette dispute entre frères (qui tourne autour des cheveux , je pense qu'il est bon de le rappeler) Descole et Layton n'avait pas remarqué les personnes les observant. On pouvait apercevoir une casquette bleue dépasser d'un bouisson , une Flora pas farouche , une Emmy , appareil photo en main , une famtômette rousse du nom de Claire , et un père gâteau devant cette scène. Pour un père qui n'avait jamais connue une famille normale de longue duré , cette scène était l'héritage des Astlantes !

A ce moment le monde entier savait que Jean Descole (ou Desmond Sycamore) , était complexé par ces petites bouclettes. Comme quoi la perfection à tout de même ces faiblesses !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà , c'est un petit délire que je me suis fait avec la scène plus ou moins épique selon les personnes , où l'on voit Sycamore être plus ou moins raillé à cause de ces bouclettes xD<em>

_Et pour éviter les embrouilles (puisque l'identé de Descole est encore disputé sur certains points.) Je tenait à dire que , pour moi , Descole et le professeur Sycamore sont la même personne._

_Merci d'avoir lu , et excusée moi les fautes d'orthographes !_


	2. Camping en famille

_Target n'a jamais existé , ou du moins n'a jamais interféré dans la vie des Bronev. Leur vie était normal et paisible , ils vivaient chaque moment du quotidien comme une véritable famille._

Léon Bronev avait emmené ces deux fils faire du camping , c'était les vacances après tout et il voulait profiter de ces jours de congés au maximum avec ces deux fils. Enfin profiter , ça risque d'être compliqué , tout deux était devenue grand , Théodore avait eu 17 ans il y a quelques jours et Hershel était au milieu de sa 18 ème années. Ils étaient grands , et autant ils s'entendaient à merveilles étant petit , mais depuis quelques temps leur relation c'était … Comment dire ? Compliquée ?

Bon ce n'est pas comme si elle était si catastrophique qua ça , il avait une certaine complicité.

De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient le choix , les Bronev n'avait pas 30 000 tentes sous la main , ils devront dormir comme de bons frères dans la même tente sans chahut. Sans chahut... On pouvait toujours espérer.

Leur tentes furent installées , et ils avaient eu le temps de se familiariser avec le lieu. La journée passa étonnement vite.

* * *

><p>« -Donc endormez vous vite , demain nous partirons visiter Londre. » Avait dit leur père avant de ce coucher. Ils se lèveront tôt.<p>

Après quelques minutes passé dans leur tente , on pouvait entendre des bavardages :

« -Tu prends trop de place Hershel ..! Un jour prévient moi quand tu arrêteras d'emmener toujours plus de chose qu'il n'y a besoins ! »

« - Ces « choses » comme tu dit sont utiles **elles **, au moins .. ! »

« -Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ?! »

Hershel sortit de la tente en emmenant une épée avec lui (quand Théodore disait bien qu'il emportait de tout et n'importe quoi ). Il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre hors de la tente.

« -Alors montre moi au moins , que tu sais te battre honorablement. »

Quand il eut fini sa phrase , il se fit quelques écorchure au bras et au jambes avec son épée. Théodore ne comprit pas (une fois de plus) son frère. De plus il n'était pas vraiment du genre à ce mutiler de la sorte , enfin bon.

Il fouilla dans les affaires de Hershel et y trouva un tuyau... Un tuyau , mais qu'est ce qu'un tuyau faisait dans ces affaires ?! Bref , il s'empressa de le prendre et rejoigna son frère hors de la tente. A peine celui ci eu le temps de se mettre en garde ,que Hershel était déjà passé à l'offensive. Le tuyau ne put résister à l'épée.

« - Mais , tu n'es pas si déloyale d'habitude ! »

« -L'habitude peut se retrouver changer ! »

« - Et arrête de parler de manière si théâtrale ! »

Hershel para tant bien que mal les coups d'épée de son frère. A eux deux , ils en faisaient du boucan.

Leur père , ne tarda pas à ce réveiller par le boucan causé par ces deux fils. Il alluma sa torche et s'appréta à sortir de sa tente.

Quand Hershel , qui étais à l'affût depuis le début , aperçu la lumière dans la tente de son père , il passa son épée à Théodore. Par reflexe , il l'attrapa.

« - Qu'est ce que... »

A peine Théodore au le temps de comprendre que son père était déjà hors de sa tente , et il n'avait pas l'air , du tout mais du tout d'humeur.

« -Théo' ! , qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec ça ?! »

« -C'est Hershel qui me la passé ! »

Au même moment le concerné , simulait la douleur de ces écorchures, faites plus tôt . Il fit même l'effort de mettre un genou à terre, ce qui pour notre génie auto-proclamé, était admirable.

« - Donne moi cet arme de suite ! » Beugla Léon.

A eux trois ils avaient très certainement réveillé tout le camping.

Suite aux ordres de son père , Hershel s'éxécuta en regardant de mauvaise Hershel. En plus il souriais , quel petit … Mais il se retenu de le dire , ce genre de langage n'était pas approprié, après tout.

Une fois que Théodore avait finie de s'être fait sermonné , il regagna sa tente la tête basse. Il pouvait apercevoir juste la tête de son frère dépassant du sac de couchage, où l'on pouvait voire un sourire narquois.

« -Tu avais tout calculé , avoue-le. »

« - Non. Quand c'est toi ça me vient naturellement , je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'user de mon savoir pour réussir à t'enbobiner ! »

Pendant que son frère tirait une tête de 6 pieds sous terre , Hershel avait encore son sourire plein de malice aux lèvres.

« -Descole » Bouganna Théodore.

«-Pardon? »

« - Je t'appelerais Descole quand tu me causeras ce genre d'ennuis , comme ça, je pourrais essayer de me dire que ce n'est pas mon frère qui m'ennui mais un autre type. »

« -Certes... Mais pourquoi Descole ? Tu pourrais faire un effort , par exemple « Rutdlege » ! »

« - Tu voudrais que je te lances des fleurs en plus ? »

« -Tu me lances toujours des fleurs. »

«-Pardon? »

« - Quand tu fais réussir mes plans , en suivant tout ce que j'avais calculé , tu embellit encore plus mon intélligence ! »

Théodore se tourna en sortes qu'il ne voit plus la tête de son frère , avec son sourire malicieux. Il s'endormit étonnemmant vite , et s'accorda à frapper en douce son frère. Enfin en représaille il avait eu droit à des bleus encore plus énormes de ce qu'il avait infligé à son frère.

* * *

><p>C'était le matin se levait et les deux frères c'étaient levés un peu près ensemble :<p>

« -J'crois que tu ma déplacé une vertèbres.. ! »

« -J'aime donner plus que je ne reçois Hershel ,et cela porte un nom , la politesse » Qu'il disait , en mettant ces lunettes.

Théodore fit une grimace , et s'éloigna de son frère en se massant son dos. C'est qu' il lui avait fait vraiment mal ce dégénéré, qu'étais son frère !

* * *

><p><strong>Juste un rappel au cas ou ; Théodore = Layton et Hershel = Descole.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
